


Kakashi Hermafrodit

by Kuncir_Kuda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Husbands, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Out of Character, Wives
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuncir_Kuda/pseuds/Kuncir_Kuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto dan Hinata baru 23 tahun tapi buntutnya sudah 2. Anko dan Ibiki bertengkar terus tapi pernah kepergok ‘gituan’. Genma dan Shizune sudah menikah 3 kali. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa nge-gym sambil pundung memikirkan rumah tangganya dengan Ayame. Asuma mengatainya hermafrodit! AU dan OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi Hermafrodit

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Menurut Asuma, pada dasarnya pria yang menghabiskan waktu di gym dapat digolongkan menjadi dua kelompok besar. Kelompok pertama adalah mereka yang benar-benar berniat berolahraga. Entah demi kesehatan atau membentuk tubuh, motivasinya tidak penting. Mereka hanya ingin berolahraga, lalu pulang ke rumah atau melanjutkan malam di club.

Sedangkan kelompok kedua adalah para pria yang memang tidak ingin berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berolahraga. Alasannya bisa beragam, namun yang pasti mereka memang mengulur waktu untuk kembali ke rumah mereka sendiri. Mereka, pada dasarnya, menghindari bertemu dengan keluarga sendiri. Tapi, biasanya sih, jika pria bersangkutan sudah berkeluarga, alasan mereka berkaitan dengan itu... ehm, yang intim-intim itu lho....

Dengan berat hati, Kakashi mengakui—dalam hati—bahwa alasan utama ia berpeluh-peluh di gym adalah untuk mengalahkan hasratnya sendiri. Ups, deskripsinya masih kurang halus, ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, setelah menikah selama lima belas tahun dengan Ayame, rumah tangga mereka ya... gitu deh.

Kakashi sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan keturunan. Dia cukup puas dapat berkeluarga dan hidup layaknya pria kebanyakan. Masalahnya, selama lima belas tahun bersama, Kakashi sudah lupa kapan tepatnya ia merasa puas.

Ehm. Iya, puas.

Biasanya Kakashi dan istrinya akan masuk kamar untuk tidur. Kalaupun ada aksi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis, biasanya berlangsung cepat. Maksudnya, ini ketemu itu lalu selesai. Kemudian tertidur karena lelah.

Tapi tetap saja terasa ada yang kurang. Kakashi jadi merasa bahwa ia kawin hanya demi menyenangkan Ayame. Barangkali, demikian juga sebaliknya. Tapi entahlah, Ayame tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita itu kalau ditanya mengenai perasaannya pasti jawabannya seperti lagu zaman dulu, aku baik-baik saja atau tiada lagi yang kuharapkan. Memangnya Kakashi sudah memenuhi semua harapannya, ya? Mungkin.

Kembali ke masalah kepuasan itu tadi. Kakashi merasa dirinya ibarat panglima perang yang sudah menghancurkan pertahanan musuh dan hendak menyerbu masuk, tapi mendadak ditarik mundur. Ngeselin kan? Seperti pemain bola yang sudah melewati pertahanan empat pemain lawan dan sesaat lagi menembakkan gol ke gawang lawan, lantas tiba-tiba wasit meniup peluit karena si pemain ternyata off side. Neh, pada intinya, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak tuntas itu adalah hal yang tidak memuaskan. Seperti Kakashi yang harus menarik diri segera setelah kawin. Ehm.

“AAAAARRRRGHHH!!!!”

Kakashi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya di atas treadmill. Ulahnya menarik perhatian pengguna gym lain, termasuk Naruto yang tengah berlari sebelahnya. Tapi Kakashi cuek. Pura-pura buta. Terlebih lagi, dia harus melampiaskan perasaan dan hasratnya dengan berolahraga. Berharap menuntaskan rasa hausnya akan kepuasan yang telah lama hilang.

Naruto tampaknya juga tidak jadi bertanya pada Kakashi karena pria yang lebih tua empat belas tahun itu kelihatan tegang. Iapun menyelesaikan sesi larinya lebih dahulu daripada Kakashi. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata muncul untuk menjemputnya.

Nanar, Kakashi mengawasi gerak-gerik pasangan muda itu hingga mereka tidak nampak lagi di gym. Iriiiiiii buanget! Seperti apa sih Naruto di ranjang bersama Hinata hingga bisa berbuntut dua pada usia dua puluh tiga tahun? Kakashi paham, dari segi usia, Naruto dan Hinata memang jauh lebih subur. Yang jadi pertanyaan, seperti apa Naruto memperlakukan istrinya?

Kakashi pernah melihat cara Naruto memperlakukan istrinya. Saat itu sebagai atasan ia menjemput Naruto di rumahnya untuk melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota. Standar saja sih, hanya peluk cium. Tapi di ranjang mereka seperti apa, ya? Kakashi jadi penasaran.

Apa mereka bercinta dengan syahdu atau bergaya seperti Ibiki dan Anko, pasangan biang kerok di kantor Kakashi?

Ibiki dan Anko. Pacaran bertahun-tahun tapi belum menikah juga karena selalu bertengkar. Ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Sejak Anko masih bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Kakashi dan Ibiki, sebagai rekan kerja, Anko dan Ibiki tampak tidak cocok satu sama lain. Mereka saling membantah dalam berbagai rapat hingga tidak jarang rekan-rekan mereka harus memisahkan. HRD sampai memanggil mereka untuk membahas ketidakcocokan itu. Tapi gagal mencapai kesepakatan.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Shizune dan Genma mencari ruang kosong di kantor untuk pacaran. Mereka menemukannya. Hanya, masalahnya, di sana Ibiki dan Anko sudah berada lebih dulu dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi lagi!

Waktu itu para wanita mengalah. Resign agar pacar mereka bisa tetap bekerja. Genma menikahi Shizune. Dua tahun kemudian, mereka bercerai. Setahun kemudian rujuk dan menikah lagi. Cerai lagi enam bulan kemudian. Sekarang, baru empat hari yang lalu Kakashi dan teman-teman sekantornya menghadiri pernikahan Genma dan Shizune. Semoga ini adalah pernikahan terakhir mereka.

Walau Shizune dan Anko bukan karyawan di kantor Kakashi lagi, mereka sering hadir dalam berbagai acara yang digelar perusahaan. Shizune dan Genma tampak tenang, seperti bukan pasangan yang bermasalah. Tapi, apa yang membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain walaupun sudah bercerai dua kali? Apa pula yang membuat Ibiki betah dengan Anko meskipun hal kecil seperti perbedaan selera dalam memilih minuman dapat memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka?

Apaaaaa?!!!!

 

“Kau orang yang membosankan, Kakashi,” komentar Asuma. Mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu gym tapi Asuma sudah merokok lagi.

“Membosankan? Hei, kurasa aku....” protes Kakashi dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan parkir. Ia merasa sebagai orang memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik.

“Kau seperti hermafrodit. Tahu ‘kan, apa itu? Dibuat sendiri, dipakai sendiri juga. Bedanya, kau tidak menghasilkan keturunan. Tidak butuh kerja sama tim karena semuanya kau lakukan berdasarkan buku teks. Step by step. Aku sudah bisa menduga, seperti apa dirimu di depan Ayame. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah minta cerai dari dulu,” lanjut Asuma cuek.

Kakashi tersentak. Apa-apaan Asuma ini!

“Kau ini hanya bertanya mengapa dan mengapa. Membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Padahal,” oceh Asuma sambil menunjuk dada Kakashi, “yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencari cara yang sesuai bagi diri kalian. Libatkan istrimu, hermafrodit!”

“Libatkan istriku?”

Asuma berdecak kesal. Ia mengisap dalam-dalam rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya dengan kuat. Kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi kebodohan Kakashi. Ini orang sudah menikah lima belas tahun tapi mentalnya sedangkal remaja yang baru belajar pacaran.

“Terkam saja istrimu,” kata Asuma sekenanya, kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi melongo. Asuma bicara apa, sih?

 

Ayame tercengang melihat wajah Kakashi malam itu. Biasanya ia akan memasang tampang mengantuk dengan mata sayunya itu. Kini Kakashi tampak tengah berpikir keras. Ia sampai lupa mengucapkan salam. Ayame baru menyadari kehadirannya saat Kakashi sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

Seperti biasanya, Ayame sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Ayame akan mengambil tas Kakashi dan mempersilakan suaminya beristirahat sementara ia menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Lalu setelah itu mereka makan bersama. Kakashi akan bekerja dengan laptop dan akan menyusul Ayame ke kamar tidur setelah merasa mengantuk.

Tapi kali ini Kakashi menahan tangan Ayame. Ia menatap tajam mata istrinya. Seperti buaya yang hendak menelan bulat-bulat mangsanya.

“Eh....” Ayame agak takut. Tapi ia tidak mengendus bau alkohol. Kakashi tidak mabuk.

“Kita ke kamar sekarang!” ajak Kakashi. Ajakan yang terdengar seperti perintah.

“Tapi....”

“Kau akan tahu bahwa aku bukan hermafrodit!”

“Herma... apa?”

Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Ayame, menggendongnya di pundak. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan mengubah posisi tubuh Ayame. Menggendong tubuh istrinya dengan kedua tangan.

Ayame tercengang. Kemudian tersipu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak digendong seperti ini.

“Kita tidur secepat ini? Kau belum makan malam,” kata Ayame.

“Nanti saja,” balas Kakashi seraya memasuki kamar.

Ayame memekik saat Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kakashi membuka kancing baju Ayame.

“Apapun yang kau inginkan, katakan padaku. Aku akan memberikannya,” kata Kakashi. Wajahnya masih tegang.

“Aku juga akan mengatakan... ah, bukan, menunjukkan apa yang kuinginkan, Ayame. Kita harus bekerja sama agar kita sama-sama puas!”

Ayame melongo. Tetapi tidak lama. Kakashi sudah menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Ayame. Sehingga, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Ayame selain membalasnya dengan meremas rambut Kakashi. Menahan kepala suaminya agar tetap berada pada posisi yang menyenangkan itu. Nyam!

 

Rumah Asuma dan Kurenai, saat yang sama.

“Kau mengatakan apa pada teman kita sendiri?!” sergah Kurenai. Ia memelototi Asuma.

Asuma hanya menunduk di sofa. Menyesal sudah menceritakan percakapannya dengan Kakashi di gym.

“Kau kejam, tahu! Sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk hidup berdua belasan tahun. Kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah mereka sekalipun Kakashi yang memintanya. Kau bukan ahlinya, Asuma!”

Asuma menghela napas. Ia mengambil handphone, “aku akan minta maaf.”

“Sudah sepatutnya. Jangan kau ulangi lagi,” kata Kurenai galak.

 

Handphone Kakashi tergeletak di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur mereka. Bunyinya cukup nyaring karena panggilan Asuma dari seberang sana. Kakashi harus meraba-raba untuk mencapai handphone karena Ayame tidak membiarkannya mengangkat kepala. Setelah dapat, ia mengintip layarnya. Kakashi segera menolak panggilan itu, lalu meletakkan kembali handphone di tempatnya. Namun karena dilakukan tanpa melihat, benda itu terjatuh di lantai. Tapi Kakashi tidak peduli. Ia terlalu asyik dengan Ayame.

Pada akhirnya Ayame membiarkan Kakashi mengangkat kepala. Bukan karena ia merasa sudah cukup, melainkan karena ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

“Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Kau milikku sekarang!” ujarnya memperingatkan suaminya.

Kakashi menyeringai. Ia membiarkan Ayame kembali menarik kepalanya. Melanjutkan apa yang harus dilanjutkan.

Di seberang sana, Asuma mengerutkan kening. Berpikir bahwa Kakashi pasti masih marah padanya dan menolak berbicara dengannya. Hehe, kau salah, Asuma!

 

Satu jam kemudian, Kakashi berbaring dengan senyuman puas. Ia memeluk Ayame dan sesekali mencium rambutnya. Sudah terbukti, ia bukan hermafrodit. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah menunaikan kewajibannya. Seperti menenangkan badai agar Ayame bisa tenang berjalan.... Oke author, tolong berhenti bernyanyi ya....

“Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Ayame?”

Pertanyaan itu! Ibarat panglima perang yang mempersembahkan kemenangan pada sang ratu lalu bertanya apakah sang ratu masih menginginkan kemenangan lagi. Perluasan wilayah lagi?

Ayame memandangnya, dengan malu-malu membisikkan keinginannya untuk memiliki anak.

Kakashi balas menatap seolah berkata, jadi hanya itu yang kau mau? Baiklah.

Kakashi menarik Ayame. Bersiap untuk ronde berikutnya. Bendungan Kakashi akan dikosongkan malam ini juga. Hehehe. Dan author jadi geregetan sendiri....

 

Di meja makan, masakan yang disiapkan oleh Ayame sudah dingin dan tidak enak lagi untuk dimakan. Ayame berpikir untuk memanaskannya lagi setelah urusannya dan Kakashi usai. Masih ada waktu untuk memakannya.

Atau mungkin tidak usah makan malam saja pada malam ini. Meski malam masih panjang, tapi ada hal yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada makan malam. Iya ‘kan, Ayame?

“Ya!”

Kakashi yang menjawab lalu mematikan lampu tidur. Kamar mereka sekarang benar-benar gelap dan Ayame akan kesulitan menemukan jalan menuju dapur. Makan malam mereka akan terbuang begitu saja. Namun Ayame tidak menyesalinya. Tidak sama sekali.


End file.
